Seams
by Mable
Summary: The tragic story of an imperfect creature whose struggle for beauty ends in a terrible calamity.


**Mable: I actually had a rough draft from a while back, which is why I posted this so quickly. The 1x9 fic is almost finished, I hit 3,000 words already and am just trying to wrap it up, so it should be posted tonight or tomorrow. This is connected with both **_**Cat **_**and **_**Wing. **_**POV is still a little off, but I think I'm getting a little better with it. Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Seams**_

Sometimes I wonder why such a remarkable, wonderful, intelligent creature like my creator would make something as repulsive as myself.

What am I? I have asked myself many times what I am, but I cannot find any sort of answer. I have seen my reflection and have been equally horrified at every glance. I look disgusting, I am ugly, I am nothing worth existing. Thankfully, he created me with something to my advantage. Coverings and a doll to hide behind along with a job that will take my mind off of how much I wished my image was burned away. Like paper, like fabric, like a long piece of red thread.

Chance showed me the way to where the other dolls hid. The creator wants them and it is all I can do to repay for my creation. Then, maybe, he will make me beautiful. The doll on my tail is even more appealing than I am in my current state. Either way, Chance was quick; he hurried away as soon as I was in place to hunt. It almost seemed like he was scared of something. While I lack an appearance of any merit, I do know how to hunt, and I know how to lure them in.

I can slip underneath the rubble and through the small gaps and crevices. Thankfully I was made slim enough and with the power to slide through any space. It's best for me to be unseen; not for my safety, but so that nobody else may see what he made me to look like. It also improves my hunting as well. I heard of the other hunters that were more aggressive and know very well of their fates. One of them was even a newborn…

There's one of those dolls now. That knife of his scares me; it rests just near his hands. That blade could slice my fabric parts open and make me virtually useless until I had the time to stitch my outer body together again. Must mind the knife and I must use other tactics, and I know exactly which ones. I purposely knocked over that rock just now, the sound catches its attention a bit, and now it's looking over. It's not enough, it returns to whatever it's doing, and I try again.

Now it's standing up, it has his knife, and it's coming this direction. I am ready for this moment, my tail is twitching, and I'm starting to tug lengths of string out in preparation for what is to come. The crimson string is a blessing, so beautiful, it makes me want to do nothing but weave, and sew, so beautiful…

I must not lose myself now. Here it is and time for me to reveal myself. Just edge my tail out and lift it enough to be in the correct position. It looks confused; perhaps it recognizes the doll from somewhere. When the lights begin to flash I watch as it soon falls under a trance and loses the grip on its knife. Just like that the threat is completely vanquished and now laying on the ground useless. Incredible, my creator was right, I am useful.

Now I can indulge the incessant need pulling at mind and stitch as much as I want. Wrapping, weaving, stitching, no cries, stitch the mouth closed, take it inside my body, keep him safe, what a beautiful little creature, and go find another one of these.

I enter unnoticed, this heavy one must have been the guard, and soon catch another in my sight. There's hiding spots everywhere from the towers of old literature, it is dark, and I am completely obscured as I send my tail to do my bidding once again. Yet another recognizes the doll and I make sure to time the flashes so that it doesn't look away. Once it is too entranced, I once again begin to sew, and I am thrilling.

I can feel the other inside, moving, but it cannot escape so I worry not. Can't scream either, but certainly tries. I wonder what it would say. In fact, I wonder if I should give this one stitches over the mouth as well, should I? I am sure it would be panicked- I hear something… What is that?... Light?- Light! More of those dolls!

They _see _me!

I have to entrance them, they'll forget what I look like, it won't matter what I look like anymore. They can't remember what I look like, they can't see me! It's so quick, the next few moments. The entrancement fails over and something has pinned my tail. I must stop it, but the scissors do nothing! Ah!- My tail- My doll- My beautiful doll! They've sliced it off! Now I _am _useless!

I won't fail him, I won't be the failure, I will do what the others cannot! Even if I must _kill them all!_

The one keeps trying to untie my victim and I swat it away, it keeps returning while the other kept leaping on me. Why is this one so persistent?! I want to kill it, but I _can't! Can't hurt this one! _I do have this one in my grasp, this one will do better, so pale, so beautiful, and I'm ready to stab these scissors right through-

My eye! Creator, I'm blind!

No, I can still see, a little. I can see just enough, but they've took my other victim. I still have the one inside, and I'm taking this one that took my tail, no matter what. So I flee, one grabs on, but I knock it into the surroundings. How pitiful, how foolish. It feels so good to return to the darkness outside, towards the factory, sewing the newest victim with my beautiful, beautiful, beautiful string. Even though I'm hideous, at least the string stays flawless.

In fact, this doll is so beautiful, maybe the creator will let me sew it onto my new tail.

He's pleased; I know he is, because when I presented the larger doll to him he did something, I'm not sure what, involved a beautiful light, and then he seemed very happy. I wonder what happiness feels like… Happiness over nothing in particular, just existing… It must be nice. It can't be nearly as good as it feels to please him. Now to give him this _other_ one. I do hope he decides not to use it for anything else. It, I think it might be female as I am, would be the perfect addition to my body. It could make me beautiful.

There's something nearby, I definitely heard something. The creator is still busy so I stop in my process of handing it over and start to look around. I see something out of the corner of my damaged eye and am now heading to find such…. There's another doll! Looks a bit strange, but it might just be my vision. Very well, put the pretty doll away and get this one as well. Though something feels a little strange. Once again, I'm sewing, and it feels wonderful-

What? Where did that light come from? Why is this doll glowing?! If I broke it then he'll certainly have my head!

Wait, it isn't a doll! That's the real doll running there! It's that same doll from before! The one that I cannot kill! I will catch him, certainly, no matter what tells me not to! So ready to sink these needles into his- I'm caught on something, I… There's a string leading up into the- how did it get wound- the gears…! It's reeling me in, lifting me off the ground and something just sliced into my fabric. The weight is gone, the doll inside is gone, and I'm coming closer to the gears… The creator isn't seeing this- he doesn't see- no- not the gears! NO!

_Crack._

**Crunch.**

* * *

**Mable: Thus ends the life of the Seamstress; absolutely horrifying, but with a relatively innocent heart. Well... As innocent as a beast can be. I'll spoil the obvious; next up will be the Chancellor Beast, or that beast that flies around and shines spotlights on Stitchpunks... Perhaps it will shine a spotlight on something else? Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
